Star Trek Deep Space Nine: Death Before Dishonour
by G.W.Ryan
Summary: A Failed Recon Mission During The Klingon-Federation War Leads Too An Unusual Proposition By The Leader Of The Klingon High Command


Star Trek  
>Deep Space Nine:<br>Death Before Dishonour

For months the war between the Klingon Empire and the United Federation of Planets had escalated into an all out conflict, the two huge powerful empires slugged it out in a devastating war with one tiny uninhabited planet caught in the middle of the conflict. Silently the Federation landed a small reconnaissance force on the planet to scout for viable areas to set up an outpost. A team of fifteen Recon-Marines landed on the outskirts of a old long-since abandoned city used by an ancient race. The leader of the detachment was an old Marine, a veteran of twenty years service to the Federation, highly respected by both Starfleet and Marine Command.

"Alright listen up! Burke and Finley set up base camp. Barker and the rest survey the area"

"Aye Sir!"

The walked for miles across the barren waste land of the uninhabited crumbling city checking each building and street for any sign of life until finally the twin suns began to set as the long cold night began to roll in.

"Major, it's gonna get real cold, real fast… my Tricorder states that this city has been abandoned for thousands of years"

"Alright, lets head back too base camp, it will take at least three hours too get back. Private Cole, contact Burke and Finley for a status report. Let them know we are on our way back…"

"On it sir…"

With her hands shaking from the cold, the young Marine just out of training activated the communicator on her sleeve and spoke with a firm tone.

"Lieutenant Burke, this is Recon-Six… City is long since abandoned, we're heading back… Status report?"

Static crackled over her communicator as she looked at her senior officer with concern. Slowly the large Marine Major activated his own communicator and spoke loudly.

"Base Camp this is Recon One, respond… Repeat, this is Recon One, respond"

The eerie sound of static filled his own communicator as another Marine stepped too his side and spoke with respect for the large Major.

"Could we be out of range sir?"

"Not a chance, they're just not their. Alright people lets get back too Base Camp, double time people!"

Quickly the small team broke into a run threw the abandoned city and headed towards base camp, what they saw sent a chill down their spines. Slowly the Major peered over a hillside and looked down upon what remained of the base camp, fires still burned threw the camp as the two bodies of the Marines left behind where hung from the rafters of what remained of the command centre.

"Oh my god!"

Slowly he slide back down the hillside and sat on the hard rock as he looked at his squad.

"Weapons ready, we're not alone here"

"What is it sir?" Called out the young Private.

"They're dead. Scan the area for any life signs. I wanna know what the hell happened out here"

"On it sir!"

With the ease of her training she flipped open her Tricorder and the area with the efficiency of a highly trained officer, yet as she looked at the readout something was wrong.

"Sir, I'm getting a jamming signal"

"_WHAT?_" He called out.

As he turned too look at her Disrupter fire blasted into his chest knocking him too the floor. Quickly the lightly armed group drew their weapons as they scanned the area as Disrupter blasts slammed into the ground around them and hit several of the group. From behind a hillside a large group of Klingon Warriors ran towards them firing their weapons as the small group fired as they moved backwards in an attempt to gain more ground but too no avail as Klingons quickly gained ground and began killing the Marines around them. Quickly switching from Disrupters too the large and formidable Bat'leth, they began to cut down any resistance too their plans. Quickly thinking on her feet she threw her Phaser too the ground and grabbed her own bladed weapon, a small foldable sword reminiscent of the ancient Japanese Katana. With deadly efficiency she deflected the powerful blows from an attacking Klingon, it was her skill with the ancient weapon that had kept her alive threw many conflicts but she had never defended herself against he large and powerful Bat'leth weapon. Each blow the large Klingon was like a blast threw her sword as she kept herself low too the ground during this exhaustive fight.

As she defeated one large Klingon she bent down swiftly and picked up the first blade she could reach, the small and efficient Mek'leth. Using the Katana for defence she whipped it around quickly and sliced threw the chest of a second opponent with the Klingon blade. As the last her squad fell she was surrounded by six large deadly opponents with the dangerous blood lust in their eyes, it was a terrifying sight she had always feared, like a pack of deadly hunters once they had tasted blood they would not stop until the last enemy was defeated. As they surrounded her, taunting her with playful attacks she whipped both blades around in a vain attempt to defend herself, while some attackers landed mocking blows on her arms and legs she defended herself with every once of her strength.

Slowly from behind the large attackers a large Klingon stood and watched her attempt to defend herself, it was clear her skill with a sword was impressive but too defend herself against such a large attacking force was beyond her reach. Impressed he stepped forward and yelled out loud.

"_STOP!_"

Smiling the force of attacking Klingons stepped back as she gasped for breath and raised her Katana above her head in a defensive posture while keeping the Mek'leth close too her chest. Slowly the large commander stepped towards her and lowered her sword with his left hand as he spoke.

"What is your name Human?"

"Kelsey. Private Kelsey… Starfleet service number STS-343..."

"Relax Private…Let her go!" He called out.

The clearly disgruntled Klingon force stepped back as he held out his hand too her.

"I am Gowron, you show impressive skill with a blade"

"Private Kelsey… Starfleet service number…"

"Take her…"

She struggled against the large attackers as they grabbed her forcibly, the last thing she saw was Gowron standing over her with a smile on his face as large Klingon hit her hard on the back of her head.

Slowly she regained her vision as she looked around, the dimly lite interior of a Klingon Cell was evident as she stood.

"Just perfect" she said too herself.

Slowly she looked around as the pain in the back of her head began too ring out like a thunder storm, yet too her surprise the lacerations from attack had been healed, only the pain in her head remained. As she began to formulate a way out of the Cell, the large metallic door opened as a Klingon female stood in the doorway.

"You're… Presence is required, Human" She said threw gritted teeth.

"What?"

"Come with me, or I will carry you"

With stern look on the large female's face made her smile slightly as she stepped out of the cell and into the corridor, it was clear to her that she was some kind of guest on the ship yet as everyone knew Klingons don't take prisoners, confusion ran threw her as she followed her escort threw the ship and into what appeared to be a large messhall.

"Chancellor, Private Kelsey as you requested"

"Dismissed Commander. Have a seat Private"

"Why am I here? Am I a prisoner?" She yelled out loud.

"I was impressed by your skill with a sword Private, you are a guest on this vessel"

Standing at attention next too the large table she looked around, they where alone. Slowly her eyes fell on the D'k tahg blade before her, she knew she would not survive this assault, yet she wanted revenge for the cowardly attack on her squad. Her mind raced as she began too formulate a way of plunging the blade deep into his chest. Number one, grab the blade, Number two jump onto the table, Number three plunge it into that Bastard's chest and twist with all the strength I can muster. A smile came over her face as she looked at him and slowly began too move.

"Although Klingons make excellent warriors, we are not very good Doctors… Tell me the location of the Federations weapons supply base in this sector"

"Fuck You! I will die first"

"Excellent, If you had told me, I would brand you a traitor and kill you where you stand. Much like your plan too use that D'k Tahg on me. You must be hungry… sit and eat"

A questioning look came over her face as she looked down upon him, he knew her plan, Yet all he could do was sit and drink his Blood-Wine?

"Why am I here… Tell me or I will kill you"

"I believe you could, or at least die in the attempt. We are heading under cloak too the nearest Federation outpost, once we arrive you will be handed over too it's commanding officer"

"What? You're letting me go?"

"You have Klingon blood with in you Private, you bare the soul of a Warrior… Much like Kahless himself"

"Bullshit!" She said quickly.

A large and powerful laugh came from the leader of the Klingon Empire as he stood and stepped in front of her, slowly he placed his large powerful hands on her shoulders and laughed.

"You are more Klingon then you think Private. I present you with a choice… You can return to the Federation, or remain here as my guest and Consort. The choice is yours"

A shiver ran down her spine at the thought of spending time with the enemy of the Federation as she spoke out loud.

"I would die first, no I rephrase that, you would die first… and if you touch me again, it will be your last!"

Laughing once more the large enemy of the Federation sat back down and took a large drink from his cup as he spoke.

"As you wish"

The day was a quiet one on the Deep Space Nine, very little traffic moved around as the war continued, yet from his console Chief of Operations Miles Edward O'Brien looked down in shock at the read out on his computer screen.

"Captain, your not going to believe this. A Klingon Battle Cruiser has just decloaked off of Upper Pylon three, they claim too have Chancellor Gowron on board… and he's requesting to speak with you… Personally"

The operations centre fell silent as Captain Sisko and Worf looked up at O'Brien in shock.

With a large force of Security officers and Lieutenant Commander Worf at his side, the Captain of the Station stood in front of the air lock and awaited the arrival of the Klingon Chancellor. Slowly the doors opened as Gowron entered the station and fired a disrespectful look at Worf as he spoke.

"Captain Sisko… I have a gift for you"

"What?" He said in shock.

Slowly the petite Starfleet Marine stepped off the Klingon ship and stood to attention and saluted the senior officers before her.

"Captain, Private Sara Kelsey 42 Marine Recon"

"What is this Gowron?"

"I have been treated well sir…"

"Indeed, she was a guest of the Klingon Empire… Now I return your officer to you as a gift!"

Shock ran threw the seasoned Captain and his officers as the young Marine stepped at his side, yet the look in Worf's eyes was one of distrust and caution as he reached for his side arm just in case. Slowly Gowron looked at the Captain and nodded before turning back too his ship and disappearing behind the closing airlock.

"Mister Worf, take our… Guest to the infirmary. I want a full work up on her"

"Aye sir… This way, Private"

The distrust of the young woman was evident as Worf drew his Phaser and lead her towards the medical centre of the space station, after all it was well known that the Klingons have in the past used Starfleet officers for missions of assassination and gathering intelligence on the Federation, could this be one of those times where they resurrected such a practice.

Story By

GW Ryan


End file.
